


Do You Know?

by gbrllekim



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbrllekim/pseuds/gbrllekim
Summary: This is my first work so please bare with me for any mistakes that I probably made here and there.I am not a scorbus shipper and even though I've read the Cursed Child I am not exactly familiar with their personalities, so please forgive me if I did anything wrong!I made this short work for a friend's birthday and she ships scorbus, hence them being the main characters in this fic.Happy birthday Mandy! I hope you liked this!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saviormorrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviormorrison/gifts).



> This is my first work so please bare with me for any mistakes that I probably made here and there.  
> I am not a scorbus shipper and even though I've read the Cursed Child I am not exactly familiar with their personalities, so please forgive me if I did anything wrong!  
> I made this short work for a friend's birthday and she ships scorbus, hence them being the main characters in this fic.  
> Happy birthday Mandy! I hope you liked this!

Do you know how hard it was?

I got so much to say, but

Maybe I could say them if I was unable to hear

You didn’t know, right?

I’m fine even if you don’t know my suffering heart till the end

I lived with the power of longing for you

If you don’t exist, I don’t exist too

_(_ _아시나요_ _–_ _조성모_ _)_

 

It was 10 in the morning when Scorpius Malfoy opened his eyes, finally waking up from his sleep on a rather quiet Saturday morning. Sitting up on his bed he stretched a little bit, his arms stopping abruptly mid-air when he realized something; ‘ _Where’s Albus?_ ’ he thought to himself, a frown gracing his feature as he saw Albus’ bed empty (and so were the other 2 beds of his roommates but he didn’t particularly care about them anyway).

 

Laying back down and throwing an arm over his eyes, Scorpius was just about to go back to sleep when Albus decided to barged in to their room; opening his trunk to look for something, seemingly in a hurry as he didn’t even realize Scorpius looking at him weirdly, he didn’t even bother with how wrinkled his robe was and his hair was a mess, Scorpius frowned again, _‘What had he been doing?’_ he thought to himself, remembering how distant the guy had been since last week. He was just about to open his mouth to ask before Albus grabbed something and took off again, slamming the door of their room.

 

“I’ll deal with him later,” he sighed to himself, trying to go back to his deep slumber even though the thought of Albus was still bugging him in the back of his mind.

 

* 

 

After 10 minutes of trying, and _failing_ , Scorpius decided that he should just wash up and go look for food in the Great Hall after, he needed energy if he’s going to deal with Albus. That boy could be so moody when he wanted to be, he’s just hoping today wasn’t one of those days. He tried asking about him being distant a few days ago and all he got was a shrug, a little mumble of ‘nothing’ and a change of subject. Scorpius had just frowned and went with it, not wanting to get into a fight with his best friend.

 

He was walking peacefully towards the Great Hall, in front of him was a Slytherin 2 years above him, a girl, _Lucielle,_ if  recalled correctly, and beside her was a Hufflepuff, a guy 2 or 3 years above him, what was his name—Clemmett? Scorpius might be smart but he couldn’t really remember people from another houses (honestly he couldn’t even remember everyone in his house). They were walking closely beside each other, talking to each other animatedly, and for a second Scorpius wondered if they’re dating, but wasn’t there a rumour about him and some Anthony guy?

 

“Where’s Mandy anyway?” the guy asked loud enough for Scorpius to hear.

 

“Hm? She’s tutoring someone from my house. I think she has been since last week. I forgot who, though,” the girl answered and the guy didn’t say anything, as if he knew she was trying to remember and she would in a second (and she really did). “Potter, was it? I think she was assigned to tutor him by the professor,” Scorpius could hear the hesitance in her voice, but his heart skipped a beat at _his_ name.

 

“Albus Potter?” the guy asked again and the girl hit his shoulder lightly, “Of course. I did say from my house, didn’t I? The other Potters are in Gryffindor.”

 

“It’s 10 in a Saturday morning and she’s already tutoring?” the guy asked, a bit concerned. But Scorpius already tuned out the rest of their conversation, something clicked in his head; _Albus has been spending time with this Mandy girl._ And something clicked again; his wrinkled robes, messy hair, hurrying here and there. And suddenly he remembered their talk before when he decided to ask Rose out, _before he knew who he really had a crush on._

 

“I honestly thought I’d be the first of us to get a girlfriend,” Albus had said. And Scorpius had laughed it off, but thinking about it now, just a mere few months later, hurt him. _Is he really getting himself a girlfriend?_

 

The sound of laughter cut him off his thought, “—boyfriend! Mandy told me herself!” the girl continued and Scorpius suddenly couldn’t take it anymore so he went past by the couple in front of him, dashing without having any destination in mind. He needed to get away.

 

“What’s with him?” the guy asked, seeing a Slytherin a couple years below them suddenly dashed past them.

 

The girl only shrugged, “Damned if I know. Where’s Anthony?” at this, the guy laughed.

 

“He’s sulking because his girlfriend of one day is busy and it’s Saturday morning.”

 

*

 

Somehow, Scorpius ended up going to the direction of the Black Lake; he really didn’t care, he needed to get away from a conversation he’s not even a part of but hurt him anyway. He had been so stupid. Why did he even think Albus would be interested in him? Of course Albus would be straight, how stupid of him to think otherwise. He’d make it clear that they’re best friends, _and maybe that was everything they would ever be._

 

He was almost there, nearing the tree he usually shared with Al— he _really_ should stop thinking about him _._ It was a foolish, unrequited love anyway.

 

Shaking his head to himself, Scorpius almost fell down because he stopped abruptly, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. _Is that Albus and, what’s her name again—Mandy?_ he frowned at the view, the two were pretty close, he couldn’t really see what’s going on as their back was turned to him. But he could see Albus leaning closer to her as if examining something and then she suddenly turned to him and they laughed together.

 

Not wanting to break his own heart, Scorpius turned to go quietly before any of the two noticed his presence; _Not that they will,_ he thought. But of course. Of course his wand just had to drop and make noises against the stones and pebbles. Trying to be nonchalant, Scorpius swiftly grabbed his wand from the ground and turned around, walking quickly in hope they still didn’t notice him. And when Albus screamed out his name, he had to hold it back so he didn’t go to him. He had to hold it back because he couldn’t bear looking at Albus with some other girl. So, when Albus screamed out again, he quickened his pace, pretending he didn’t hear anything even though his heart was practically crying.

 

*

 

“Why are we here?” Albus had asked when they reached the Black Lake. And when he saw his tree— _their_ _tree_ , he couldn’t hold back the smile on his face, making the girl in front of him raised an eyebrow at him as if asking why. “It’s just… it’s _our_ tree. And we haven’t got to the chance be here since I’ve been busy with being tutored and all,” he told her honestly.

 

“You really do like him, don’t you?” she smiled to herself. And she didn’t need an answer, really, the smile on his face was answer enough. “Why don’t you make a move?” she frowned, taking out her book from the little bag she had been carrying.

 

Shrugging, Albus also took out the book she had asked him to bring, “I don’t know if he… you know… swing that way. He asked my cousin out a few months ago, what’s the chance of him suddenly liking a boy? None. And I don’t want to ruin my friendship with him anyway,” he said nonchalantly, well, he tried to. But to her ears he sounded as hurt as anyone would be over a broken heart.

 

“So why are we here?” He asked once more.

 

“Change of surrounding,” she replied simply. “It’s Saturday morning and I have to tutor you so let me at least have this, okay.”

 

Shaking his head he just complied and sat down beside her, opening his book and started their lesson as usual. It was then when they reached Bubotuber pus when they suddenly burst out laughing, remembering how the last time they tried to squeeze to get it they had forgotten to bring any container that it burst out everywhere on their faces, _well,_ it wasn’t so funny then.

 

Their laughter was stopped by the sound of something dropped to the ground, turning to see the source of it, Albus was startled to see Scorpius hurrying off and even went far enough to ignore him. He knew he heard him. _He knew._ Then why had he ran off? Looking back at Mandy, he was so torn on whether should he chase him or not, she looked so guilty; why?

 

And that was when it hit him; that’s what made Scorpius ran, wasn’t it? He had a silly idea of something going on between him and Mandy, didn’t he? But… Did that mean… Was he jealous? He looked up at her again and this time she smiled, “Go. I’ll tidy up everything and have my friend bring your bag to the Dungeon later,” she said. He smiled gratefully at her and took off at once; he had to make things right.

 

* 

 

It wasn’t hard to look for Scorpius, his first guess had been the library, but when he was halfway there he realized it wasn’t the time for it. He was distressed and he knew where he usually went when he was really distressed and, once again, he took off, not minding the pictures that shouted at him for running around on the corridors.

 

Going up and up and up, he was out of breath when he reached the last stairs that lead to the Astronomy Tower. Stopping a few seconds to take a breath, Albus slowly made his way up and stopped again in front of the door, hand holding the knob tightly as if he was afraid it would fall off if he didn’t hold it tight. _He was scared._ What if he had thought wrong? What if Scorpius was just in a badmood and it had nothing to do with him? How could he simply conclude that he was jealous? This was such a stupid idea. He shouldn’t have gone here. He should’ve continued his tutoring session. He shouldn’t have—

 

“Albus?” Fuck. When did he let go of the door knob? When was it opened?

 

“Albus?” Scorpius tried once again, Albus looked like he was thinking so hard, eyes closed and hands clenched; what happened? “Albus, are you okay?” he tried one last time. Albus just held up one hand, as if indicating him to wait for a second, and he took his breath heavily before walking pass Scorpius and into the Astronomy Tower.

 

Scorpius let him be for a second, he closed the door and leaned on the walls as he crossed his arms, watching Albus looking down from the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, his eyes closed as if he’s thinking so hard about something that bothered him so much and Scorpius frowned, concerned.

 

“Al—” “Look, Scorp—” they started at the same time, Albus turned around and let out a little chuckle at this, Scorpius let his guard down for a second and he could feel the corner of his mouth lifting a bit forming a thin smirk.

 

“You go first,” Scorpius said after a few seconds of silence.

 

Albus nodded and he seemed to form the words in his mind. “I… I need to tell you something,” he said hesitantly. A flicker of pain appeared in Scorpius’ eyes for a second, had Albus not known him so well he would’ve missed it, but he didn’t. He saw it. “I’ve been keeping it a secret for a while now and I don’t think I shou— _can’t_ keep it a secret any longer,” he finished and he could see Scorpius tensing a bit.

 

Scorpius felt like running away right now, _he’s going to tell me about his relationship with her isn’t he?_ For some reason the thought already scared him and he could feel tears pooling his eyes and he felt so stupid for being like that. Deciding that he didn’t want to hear whatever it was Albus was going to tell him, Scorpius was just about to turn around and make a dash for it when Albus suddenly stood in front of him, trapping him with an arm on the wall beside his head.

 

Looking down at him, Albus was so lost in his eyes and the nervousness clearly seen within that he almost forgot what he was about to do. Putting his arm back down on his side, he cleared his throat a little and scratched the back of his head. “Uhh.. The thing is… Uh…”

 

Albus felt like an idiot for stuttering but this, somehow, seemed to relaxed Scorpius and Albus  let out a heavy breath, finally bracing himself to actually talk when Scorpius cut him instead, “Look, Al, whatever you wanted to say to me can wait. I need to—”

 

“I like you,” He blurted out, eyes widening as if he didn’t realise he just said it out loud.

 

Scorpius seemed to freeze, as if he wasn’t sure he heard thing right and he smiled painfully and said, “Of course you do. We are, after all, best friends, aren’t we?” he felt like everyone nearby could hear his heart breaking after he said that sentence.

 

Albus only frowned, and then he kept on trying to tell him that he didn’t mean it like that but Scorpius was so keen on getting away from him instead of listening to him. He did the only thing that came to his mind; he kissed him. His lips was upon Scorpius’ before he realized what he’s doing and he pulled away before Scorpius could react and he took a deep breath, “Look, I understand if you're not interested in me that way. I’m sorry for shocking you like that but I’m not sorry for kissing you. I told you; I like you. And, again, if you don’t like me that way I understand and I will give you your own time and spac— Why are you laughing?”

 

“You think I don’t like you?” Scorpius mused, a chuckle once again made its way out of his mouth and Albus thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard; he sounded so amused and content. “I thought you were with that girl you were with earlier!” he laughed.

 

Albus tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, “Mandy?” it was his turn to burst out laughing now. “She was just tutoring me! And she had a boyfriend anyway. Why would you think I was dating her?” he asked, genuinely curious.

 

Scorpius chose not to answer him and looked up at him with a smile gracing his face instead, “So… you  like me?” he said, as if making sure he didn’t hear him wrong.

 

Albus smiled down at him and shook his head a little, bending his head to kiss him properly this time. He was about to pull his head away when Scorpius started to kiss him back and even went far enough to cup his cheek with his hand. Albus smiled into the kiss and soon Scorpius followed suit, parting from each other they looked at each other and laughed as if the most blissful thing just happened. And maybe, just maybe, it really just did.

 

*** 

 

 (Extra scene:)

Tidying up her books and Albus’, Mandy leaned back against the tree and let out a little breath, feeling somewhat relieved. Having been tutoring Albus for quite some time now she knew how smitten he was with the boy. Dare she say their attraction had actually always been there even before they released it themselves. It was a relief for Albus to finally gather up the courage and actually do something about his affection towards one certain Malfoy.

 

She was enjoying the cool breeze when she heard the sound of steps approaching and she turned to look at the source of the sound, “You're done tutoring?” one of them asked and she smiled, nodding.

 

“So soon?” Sam asked, settling down beside Lucielle who had sat down beside Mandy against the tree. “Yup,” she answered, popping the ‘p’. “Something happened and… well I don’t think I will be needed for tutor today,” she chuckled, only then turning her head to the guy who sat beside her even though he refused to talk to her.

 

“He’s been like that since this morning,” Sam added. “He’s sulking because you spent your morning tutoring another guy instead of being with him,” he grinned and Lucielle chuckled beside him.

 

“Excuse me, who told you to sprout lies, Sam?” Anthony finally said, glaring at the other guy and Sam did nothing but laugh.

 

“Aww, how cute my boyfriend is jealous!” Mandy cooed at him, making him sigh; knowing that the three wouldn’t stop teasing him about this anytime soon. “You don’t have anything to be jealous,” said Mandy, leaning her head against Lucielle’s shoulder instead of her boyfriend’s, an act that didn’t go pass Anthony.

 

“Yes, Anto, nothing at all,” Lucielle laughed. “I can guarantee 100% he is not interested in your girlfriend at all.”

 

Anthony was about to ask why when he heard 2 pairs of steps passing by with a joyful laugh, turning his head, he saw Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy laughing together as they walked, arms locking with each other. Turning back to his 3 friends he smiled at them and shook his head, “I’m glad he’s happy then. Knowing the Malfoy kid, you might not be needed for tutoring anymore, Man. Malfoy is a smart one and what’s more fun than studying with your lover?” he winked at his girlfriend and she pretended to puke, the other two just laughed. It was a good day indeed.


End file.
